Absence for the Loser
by virtualhome
Summary: Begini hidup Daniel jadinya. [wannaone / wanna one; ongniel, sub!daniel]


_sub!daniel_

* * *

 **Absence for the Loser**

Malam ini, apa yang sekiranya Seongwoo inginkan? Mie instan lagi? Hm. Meski memang Seongwoo berkata bahwa mie instan adalah hal yang terbaik di hidupnya, tetapi tidak mungkin Daniel menyediakan mie instan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di minggu ini.

Atau mungkin Seongwoo sudah makan malam? Mungkin. Mungkin Daniel harus menanyakan Seongwoo mengenai hal ini—

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Seongwoo?"

Daniel spontan menoleh ke samping, ke rekan kerjanya yang kini duduk sedikit menyerong ke arahnya, memunggungi jendela bus. "Hm?"

Sang rekan kerja—Hwang Minhyun, tidak menatapnya di wajah, namun masih bermaksud untuk berbicara pada Daniel. "Kau kerjanya hanya memikirkan kekasihmu."

Daniel hanya terkekeh pada pernyataan itu, tidak bisa berkomentar karena pernyataan Minhyun separuh benar. Namun tak lama setelahnya, perasaan Daniel tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Tidak hangat, tidak nyaman ketika memikirkan kekasihnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Seongwoo seperti menjauh darinya. Bukan jelas-jelas menjauh, hanya saja Daniel merasa ada yang berbeda dari Seongwoo.

Tapi apanya? Daniel pun tidak mengerti. Di antara mereka berdua, dirinyalah yang paling tidak sensitif, Seongwoo bahkan pernah mengatainya naif dan terlalu polos.

" _Am I_?"

" _Huh_?" Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang melewatinya.

Daniel tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya, ia pun berdeham untuk menutupi kecelakaan bibirnya yang tidak dapat diam. "Apa aku naif?"

" _Yeah_ ," Minhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika terkikik geli, ia melanjutkan, " _or more like, uh, stupid_."

"Hey!"

"Seongwoo juga bilang begitu, bukan?"

Bicara mengenai Seongwoo, Daniel jadi teringat harus mengiriminya pesan teks.

.

 _To: Mr. Ong_

 _Hey, sudah pulang? Malam ini akan makan malam di rumah?_

.

Lima menit berlalu, sepuluh menit lagi bus akan sampai tujuan.

" _By the way_ ," Minhyun berbicara lagi, ia kini terlihat sedikit serius dari sebelumnya, "apa Seongwoo membuat akun Instagram yang baru?"

"Uhm ..., tidak sepertinya."

"Sepertinya?"

"Uh, tidak." Daniel mengernyitkan keningnya, ingin menegaskan jawaban namun tidak berhasil. Pertanyaan yang aneh, benar? Jawabannya pastilah tidak. Namun ia tetap terdengar tidak yakin. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

Sepertinya, ada yang salah pada Daniel akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa terlalu mudah untuk cemas bila memikirkan kekasihnya. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan sedikit perubahan pada Seongwoo, tapi Daniel merasa kesal sendiri karena rasa cemasnya sering kali berlebihan.

Oh, jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi, tangannya terasa lembab.

Perubahannya tidak begitu besar. Hanya Seongwoo yang jarang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, tidak banyak bercerita, selalu pergi dengan teman-temannya. Di minggu ini, sudah ada tiga 'teman' Seongwoo yang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun.

"Seongwoo _kinda blocked me?_ "

" _What_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, apa kau memeriksa akunnya? Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, _you know_ , sebentar lagi kan ada reuni teman kampus, dan aku ingin mengundangnya. Aku menelepon tapi tidak pernah tersambung, ia juga tidak membalas pesanku di mana pun. Ia bahkan membuat akunnya pribadi." Tutur Minhyun panjang, ia terlihat sedikit khawatir ketika mendapati lawan bicaranya terlihat kebingungan.

 _Huh?_

Daniel termangu, ia tidak begitu sering memeriksa apa akun jejaring sosialnya karena menurutnya menonton serial televisi lebih mengasyikan. Ditambah lagi absennya Seongwoo, membuat Daniel agak kesepian, sehingga serial televisi menjadi pilihan hiburan. Lagi pula Seongwoo tidak pernah berulah janggal di jejaring sosialnya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Akhir-akhir ini ...,_ Daniel lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memeriksa profil akun jejaring sosial Seongwoo.

" _That's fucking weird_." Daniel hanya merespon begitu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lima menit lagi sampai di _rumah_.

"Hm, hal yang lebih aneh lagi, kau yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal ini. Coba kau periksa akunnya."

Jadi Daniel pun menuruti apa kata Minhyun, memeriksa seluruh akun jejaring sosial kekasihnya, dan mendapati, "Oh." Daniel rasanya mual. "Akunnya dikunci."

Minhyun melenguh terkejut. " _What_?! Kau juga diblokir?" Tanyanya tak percaya, ia diam sebentar, sama-sama mengernyitkan keningnya. " _Uhh_ , _yeah_ , _now_ _that's hella weird_."

Dan Daniel tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, yang membuat Minhyun khawatir, sehingga rekan Daniel itu pun menepuk bahu Daniel untuk menghentikannya dari melamun; memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Daniel tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, orangnya cukup santai dan periang. Namun beberapa minggu terakhir, Daniel mulai bersikap tidak biasa. Ia sering melamun, jarang tersenyum, dan jarang menemui teman-teman satu kantor sehabis pulang kerja untuk makan malam bersama. Katanya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya alias Seongwoo. Padahal di awal hubungan mereka, Daniel tidak pernah begini. Ia baik-baik saja, tidak pernah memberi perhatian Seongwoo lebih dari sebelumnya.

Perubahan sikap Seongwoo ini membuat Daniel jadi _over-thinking_ sendirian; membuat skenario terburuk dalam kepalanya mengenai Seongwoo, dan Daniel membenci sisinya yang begini, karena ia tidak dapat berhenti mencemaskan Seongwoo. Ia ingin membagi kecemasannya dengan orang lain, namun pada saat yang sama ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Malah takut akan dinilai sebagai seseorang yang berlebihan, dan Daniel tidak mau merepotkan Minhyun.

" _Hey_ , _are you okay_?"

" _Uh_?" Daniel kembali fokus ke dunia sekitarnya, ia pun duduk lebih tegap dan tersenyum kecil. Terpaksa. " _Yeah, of course_." Kemudian tertawa sedikit meski kedengarannya menyakitkan. Minhyun berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit pada tawa tersebut.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan padaku, hm?" Daniel tidak menjawabnya, Minhyun pun melanjutkan, "Hey, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Mungkin Seongwoo hanya ingin mengubah akunnya, dia itu tidak mudah ditebak, bukan? Selalu penuh kejutan dan aneh."

Bukan sesuatu yang begitu serius, hanya masalah mengenai akun jejaring sosial, tapi Daniel merasa begitu cemas.

Daniel melihat pemberhentiannya sudah masuk ke pandangan, ia bangkit dari kursinya bahkan sebelum pemberhentiannya dekat dengannya untuk menghindar dari Minhyun yang berbicara lebih lanjut demi menghiburnya.

" _See you tomorrow_." Kata Daniel untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu tanpa menunggu respon Minhyun. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan terombang-ambing di dalam bus yang masih berjalan, menyinggung bahu beberapa orang ketika ia berjalan ke ambang pintu.

Daniel dapat merasakan ponsel di kantung celana kainnya bergetar; _Mr. Ong is calling._

Daniel tidak bertemu Minhyun keesokan harinya di kantor.

Dan keesokannya lagi.

Dan keesokannya lagi.

.

.

.

" _Hello~_ apa ini kekasih Seongwoo? Hahaha!" Seorang wanita berbicara tidak keruan, tawanya begitu menggelitik sehingga membuat jantung Daniel berdebar kencang. Daniel menggenggam ponselnya erat, ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya yang masih tertutup.

" _Hey_! Kembalikan!" Seorang pria terdengar mendesis kesal, suaranya seperti Seongwoo—oh, bukan.

Itu memang Seongwoo.

"Hmm? Kenapa Seongwoo— _honey_? Bicara yang keras." Masih kata wanita yang sama, ia terdengar aneh, seperti sedang mabuk. Mungkin memang mabuk karena suaranya tidak begitu jelas.

"Daniel, right?" Wanita tersebut melanjutkan. Ada gemuruh tak jelas di latar belakang sebagai jeda. " _Hey, guess what._ " Suaranya jadi menggema, nada bicaranya seperti sedang akan mengolok. Suara Seongwoo jadi meredam, ada dentuman pintu yang dipukul berkali-kali.

Namun Daniel masih dapat mendengar, "Tebak akan di mana Seongwoo tidur malam ini? Hahaha!" Daniel membisu. "Di rumahnya, tentu. Dan yang kumaksud rumahnya adalah rumah kami. Karena Seongwoo-ku hanya menyayangiku jadi dia tentunya akan pulang ke—"

 _Beep._

Daniel mengakhiri panggilannya.

Ia akhirnya membuka pintu apartemennya untuk kemudian disambut oleh sang kesunyian.

 _._

.

.

06:32 A.M.

 _7 Missed calls: Hwang Minhyun._

Dua hari setelahnya. Setelah Daniel kehabisan tenaga untuk pergi dari rumah dan membeli minuman beralkohol, ia hanya terkapar lelah di sofanya. Ugh, kepalanya terasa berat.

Seongwoo tidak memunculkan dirinya hingga saat ini. Ia tidak pulang.

 _'_ _Dan yang kumaksud rumahnya adalah rumah kami.'_

Hm.  
Ternyata begini rasanya. Begini jadinya?

Tidak, Daniel tidak menangis atau pun menitikan air matanya sama sekali. Setibanya di rumah, ia segera mandi, membersihkan dirinya yang terasa kotor. Menjijikan. _Aku menjijikan!_

Daniel membersihkan dirinya dengan menggosok kulitnya berulang kali hingga bersih—memerah dan terasa sakit. Hm, rasa sakit yang menenangkan.

" _You deserve it."_ Seseorang dalam kepalanya berkata padanya. _"See? Tidak akan ada yang menyayangimu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan orang tuamu tidak menginginkanmu."_ Ada suara kecil yang terus berbicara, di saat seperti ini, ia tidak ingin teringatkan oleh orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ditemuinya, yang tidak menginginkannya.

 _Kau terlihat menyedihkan, pecundang!_

 _Dasar pecundang._

.

.

.

Daniel tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi Seongwoo. Tidak sekali pun terpikirkan olehnya untuk menghubungi Seongwoo. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya untuk berakhir. Semuanya tidak akan bertahan selamanya, dan inilah saatnya untuk hubungannya berakhir.

Daniel mengerti, sang kekasih—atau sekarang mungkin dapat disebut _mantan kekasih_ , sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Orang berubah, perasaan Seongwoo pun begitu.

Namun pada saat yang sama, ketika mengingat-ingat Seongwoo, figurnya, sorot matanya, senyumnya, bibirnya—yang sudah entah berapa kali dikecup ..., Daniel rasanya ingin kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih. Ingin mengulang masa-masa di mana semuanya begitu terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan. Perasaannya dulu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Senyumnya itu, senyum yang dapat membuat Daniel menyalin aksi yang sama.

"Kausuka warna pastel? _What_? Sejak kapan?" Seongwoo memang menyukai pastel. Lembut dan murni. "Kupikir kau hanya menyukai abu dan hitam. Bukannya kau pernah bilang hitam membuatmu lebih percaya diri?"

Daniel menggenggam erat keranjang belanjaannya. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki tak jauh darinya mulai mendekat, ia juga dapat mendengar seorang wanita merengek manja, kemudian—kemudian ada tawanya.

 _Oh, God._ Suara itu.

Ia pun berbicara, sudah lama Daniel tidak mendengar suaranya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, semuanya begitu kebetulan, jadi mungkin ini hanyalah khayalan Daniel lagi. Ia mulai gila? Hm, tidak begitu mengejutkan. Sama seperti ketika ia berpikir bahwa Seongwoo akan bersama dirinya selamanya, sungguh gila. Khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu tanpa kehadiran Seongwoo.

 _Kemudian,_

Kemudian Daniel memutar balik tubuhnya, menghadap sumber suara yang dirindukannya diiringi decitan lantai dari langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Ia ingin membuktikan kegilaannya, bahwa suara-suara tersebut pasti hanya berasal dari kepalanya yang sudah kacau.

Dan ia pun melihatnya. Figurnya, sorot matanya, senyumnya, wajahnya yang rupawan. _He's there._

 _Haha._ Mungkin Daniel memang gila. _No fucking way_! Ini begitu kebetulan, begitu tidak nyata bagaimana kini pandangannya dihadapkan pada sepasang manusia yang saling melekat satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat mesra, begitu romantis. Mereka terlihat tidak asing; ada Seongwoo dan seorang wanita yang tidak pernah Daniel lihat sebelumnya.

 _Oh._

Daniel terpaku di tempat, tenggorokannya terasa sakit, ia seperti dicekik.

Aneh, Daniel seperti ditampar untuk menghadap pada realita; _begini hidupmu jadinya, kau sendirian._

Mungkin Daniel menatap sepasang manusia— _sepasang kekasih_ itu teralu lama, sehingga sang wanita menoleh sekilas pada Daniel sembari masih berceloteh. Suaranya tidak Daniel kenal, ia bukan wanita yang sama dengan yang ada di telepon.

Ini wanita yang berbeda.

Kemudian semuanya bagai diperlambat dan terasa dramatis. Daniel menahan napasnya, kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Seongwoo. Seongwoo sedang tersenyum lebar, ia masih tersenyum lebar bahkan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia pun mengomentari apa pun yang wanita di sampingnya ucapkan. Bahu Seongwoo dan Daniel hampir bersinggungan ketika ia berjalan melewatinya.

 _And,_

 _that's it._

Daniel yakin Seongwoo melihatnya, yakin ia mengenalinya meski separuh kepalanya tertutup _hoodie_ dan tatanan rambutnya kini sedang tak keruan. Apa mungkin ini karena ia terlihat benar-benar buruk hari ini? Kantung matanya yang menghitam ini membesar dan mencekung. Pipinya jadi lebih tirus. Mungkin itu sebabnya Seongwoo tidak mengenalinya?

 _What_. Daniel tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Semuanya terlalu baru untuknya namun tidak asing pada saat yang sama. Daniel pernah merasa dibuang seperti ini. Bila orang tuanya pun tidak menginginkannya, berarti tidak mengejutkan untuk orang lain merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kita harus membeli piama untukmu, aku bosan melihat yang itu-itu saja. Oh, ya! Jangan lupa mampir ke apartemenmu yang lama untuk mengambil pakaianmu, bukannya dekat di sini?" Katanya. " _By the way,_ apa kita akan bertemu _mantan kekasihmu_?" Wanita tersebut berbicara begitu lembut dan terdengar dibuat-buat, tapi Daniel cukup paham kenapa wanita itu begitu.

Seongwoo senang dengan hal-hal yang menggemaskan dan murni.

Bukan yang naif dan bodoh.

 _Pe._

 _Cun._

 _Dang._

Bukan yang seperti Daniel—bukan Daniel.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dulu Daniel pernah mendengar rumor mengenai Seongwoo yang cukup 'berbahaya' untuk didekati, katanya bisa patah hati, bisa membuatmu frustasi. Mendengar hal-hal tersebut membuat Daniel berpikir, oh, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan rupa wajah Seongwoo dan selera humornya yang membuatnya sangat menarik.

Minhyun tidak pernah bercerita mengenai sisi lain Seongwoo yang tidak diketahui Daniel sama sekali, karena Minhyun mulai dekat dengan Seongwoo di akhir tahun studi mereka. Tepat ketika Daniel baru mengenal Seongwoo.

Sebagai teman dekat Seongwoo, Minhyun juga pernah mendengar rumor-rumor tersebut, namun ia juga pernah mendengar rumor mengenai ' _kau tidak akan bertahan selama lebih dari satu bulan dengan Seongwoo, dia akan membuangmu, seolah ia tidak sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalmu, seperti tidak memiliki hati, dan menganggapmu tidak pernah ada_ '

Omong kosong. Daniel mengenal Seongwoo sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, dan Seongwoo tidak pernah memperlihatkan sikap di mana ia memiliki ketertarikan pada orang lain atau ingin pindah ke lain hati.

Jadi orang-orang mulai berpikir, mungkin Seongwoo sudah berubah. Orang berubah. _Mungkin Seongwoo sudah mulai sadar dan berhenti memainkan perasaan orang_ , kata mereka.

Seongwoo tidak pernah memainkan perasaan Daniel, Daniel merasa aman-aman saja—

" _Hey_." Daniel berkedip. Wajah Minhyun muncul di pandangannya. " _It's getting late,_ waktunya makan malam."

Setiap malam Minhyun akan menemani Daniel begini, mengingatkannya untuk tetap bersemangat, _ini bukan akhir dari dunia!_ Namun takkan ada yang mengerti Daniel, bagaimana Seongwoo begitu berarti baginya, membuatnya begitu istimewa, memberikannya kenangan indah. Bahkan orang tua yang tak pernah ditemuinya pun tidak pernah membuatnya merasa begini. Teman-temannya selalu lupa padanya. Minhyun itu baik, terlalu baik untuk Daniel hingga ia pikir ia tidak pantas untuk dianugerahi teman seperti Minhyun.

Mungkin Daniel memang semakin gila hanya karena satu insan. _Fuck_. Memikirkannya saja membuat Daniel merasa benar-benar gila. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia merasa takut akan betapa besarnya Seongwoo memberikan pengaruh di hidupnya.

"Daniel! _For fuck's sake_!" Minhyun berseru frustasi, ia berlutut di samping sofa di mana Daniel kini berbaring lesu. "Kau lebih baik tanpanya, _okay_? _Don't be like this, please_."

Daniel termangu lama, napasnya berat namun tenang. Ia sudah memantapkan pikirannya.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa baik tanpanya."

Kemudian ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

Kemudian hatinya melunak pada temannya.

Kemudian ia dan Minhyun berbincang sebentar setelah menyantap makan malam yang dibawakan sang teman.

Kemudian mereka menonton sebuah film komedi bersama, tertawa bersama, Daniel tertawa untuk pertama kalinya lagi. Kali ini tidak terpaksa.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan malam itu di ruang televisi, Daniel terbangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit.

Kemudian ia bersantai di balkon apartemennya, menyesap satu puntung rokok hingga habis—Seongwoo tidak suka bila Daniel merokok, namun Seongwoo sendiri perokok berat. Daniel pikir sungguh tidak adil baginya, ia merasa kesal, tentu. Tapi Seongwoo berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin Daniel untuk hidup lebih lama darinya, terhindar dari toksin—tetap murni.

.

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin melihat kau meninggalkanku, Daniel."_

 _"_ _Jadi kalau kau yang meninggalkanku, tidak apa?"_

 _._

Kemudian ada suara itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar begitu nyata. Batinnya, teman satu-satunya, terus berbisik padanya dengan suara yang provokatif. Daniel mengernyitkan keningnya, suaranya semakin mengeras dan mengusik, jantungnya berdegup kencang, napasnya memburu.

Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana jauhnya lantai dasar dari tempat di mana ia berdiri saat ini.

Kemudian Daniel membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip pemandangan Minhyun yang masih terlelap di sofa.

Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada lantai dasar lagi.

 _Lompatlah! Lompat!_

Daniel merengek, ia tidak suka suara dalam kepalanya. Napasnya semakin memburu. Ia pun jadi menangis lagi, ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Air mata tak henti menodai pipinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya erat-erat, mencoba untuk menolak apa yang dipinta sang batin.

 _Cepat melompat!_

Kemudian isak tangisnya mulai mengeras, terdengar ke dalam ruangan apartemennya sehingga membangunkan sang teman, Daniel tak sadar tangannya sudah menggenggam erat susuran balkon di hadapannya.

Kemudian Daniel dapat mendengar derap langkah cepat Minhyun, ada yang meneriakkan namanya.

Ia pun terbang.

Tanah bumi menyambut kepergian Daniel dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
